Ravens
by CatherienaLeigh
Summary: What happens When an imprint is unrequited contains mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Ravens

Summery: What happens when An imprint goes unrequited?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my car.

Warning: much angst and pain possible slash and other cookie goodness.

If I die before I wake,

How many ravens will my soul make…

Jake pov:

There were three things I knew for a fact. First: Wolves mate for life, Second: Rejection hurts like hell, Third: I Was utterly in love with Edward Cullen. I closed my eyes trying to fight back then tears that came whenever I remembered that night.

I had intended to tell Edward that I would fight for Bella's heart. Instead My eyes met his for the first time and in that instant I knew he had my heart. I had wanted so badly to imprint on some one, anyone. I had not taken into consideration that it would be coyote's sick humor that answered my prayers. The trickster god had lead me to Edward Cullen of all creatures. Before I could redirect or veil my thoughts he Heard me thing how magnificent he was.

He snarled at me dropping his voice so Bella would not hear, " I am not gay you filthy mutt. Your little fantasy will never come true so just keep dreaming." He would have hurt me less if he had torn me limb from limb then and there. My whole spirit recoiled at the sharp words and I felt a little piece of myself die. He raised his voice then into Bella's range "You take care of _my girl, _Mutt_." _It felt like lemon juice being rubbed into a fresh wound.

I hid all this from Bella pushing it to the back of my mind to be dealt with later. I even kissed her in a vain attempt to erase the pain gnawing at my heart. She hit me then and reminded me she was with Edward. I drove her home she had broken her hand on my jaw. She called Edward as soon as she got there. I played it off to Charlie that I was trying to win her over. I even stayed when I heard him say he was coming to get her. He told me so that she could heart him that he would Brake my jaw himself if I ever tried that Again without her permission. Then under his breath he added " You stay the hell away from us you filthy queer."

I pretended to laugh it off but inside I knew that he had just made himself off limits. It was perfectly clear he was in love with Bella and that she was what he wanted. I would have given him the moon if he had asked so in my pain I gave him her.

That had been a week ago. Now I was headed to a meeting with the rest of the pack under Sam's orders to Discuss the latest threat to Bella's life with the Cullen clan. The whole pack knew my secret but it was not as though I could hide it. Besides my precious mate Edward would not pass up the opportunity to see me dead if at all possible. "Not yours," he snarled at me. The other vampires would think he was telling me Bella was not mine. In that moment the empathic winced slightly. He felt my Pain lance through him just as I did. Sam felt my mental flinch, the whole pack did. Seth sent me a mental image of him hugging me. Leah growled at Edward. Since I had imprinted we had gotten closer. She understood better then the rest of the pack what I felt. Sam ordered us all to settle down and me to get a grip. I sank to the ground and sent a silent prayer to Grandmother Spider to help me hold back the tears that stung my eyes.

Jasper pov:

What was that? One of the wolves? Hell, it felt like my heart, though long dead, was ripped from my chest. I isolated the emotional backlash as centered on the wolf with the rust colored fur. Now it feels like he's running on auto-pilot just barely functioning. I have to focus on something, anything else before his emotions pull me under. I focus on Emmet his emotions are always so simple. I begin my instruction to further distract myself.

Jacob pov:

I force myself to pay attention to the instruction. Even though I am fully prepared to die if Edward tells me to. Maybe I can help save what he really cares about by taking a few of the other guys out with me. Then a stray thought floats through my mind maybe I can take a more active protection role. I try not to actively think of the other perk, a few moments near him. Will it be enough to ease some of the pain in that void where my heart used to live? I would do anything to make him happy and her safety makes him happy. He complements the thought and I change forms to explain the plan to Bella. I quickly try to hide the slight smile at even that small kindness but give up Bella will misinterpret it anyway. I hold her close as I carry her through the route I planned. I just wanted to pretend for a moment, steal a little of the warmth of his concern for her safety. Stupid me I forget that her can Hear me just as we get to his side my mind betrayed me as I wish he cared even half as much for me. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "You remember what you were thinking as you came up?" I swallowed hard to stop the cry of pain from escaping my mouth. I nodded imperceptibly and have to blink the tears out of my eyes again. " You make her sad and you can kiss this good bye," I nodded again but did not speak. My whole frame was rigged preparing for the next blow. " before you get your little fag hopes up, that does not mean I care if you live or die" he continued the assault as I started to shake slightly. "She would hate to lose her friend."

I spoke in my mind then terrified of what he would do if Bella heard 'Do you want me to stick around then? If keeping her happy is what it takes to make you happy…'

He spoke then loud enough for her to hear "Bella is my _life, _Jake, for her I would do anything can you say that?"

'Please don't do this, Edward' I knew then that as soon as I was out of her sight I would cry myself to sleep again like I had every night since I imprinted. I had hoped that this one night could be different. " I would die for her" I whispered trying hard to keep my voice from cracking. Just then Alice and Jasper emerged from the forest on my trail.

"It will work perfectly" Alice chimed. I set Bella on the ground then and left without another word. I could not stand anymore.

As soon as I was far enough away that none of them could see I collapsed to the forest floor. The tears I had been fighting came then and I did not try to bite them back now as I curled in on myself. I did not need the heat I was trying to hold myself together to keep the Void that lived where my heart used to from getting bigger. Bella had done the same the time he left. All he wanted from me was to keep her happy so by all I held sacred I would. It hurt like hell to know that other than as some twisted Bella pacifier I was completely worthless to the man who was the center of my world.

Alice pov:

"Wow, that's new," I stated reflexively. I Saw the wolf that had been in love with Bella. What I saw was not at all pleasant. The young wolf going to the clan lord of the wolves and begging to be put to death. What was worse I Saw the reason. Him trembling as he explained that the person he had imprinted on did not want him around. Jasper looked at me slightly concerned. "We have to find Jake, he is about to do something incredibly stupid. "

We found him curled up in a ball in human form completely nude. He did not even hear us approach he was crying so hard. It was disturbing considering he had let down his guard so completely. With that Psycho and her Newborns on the loose that was not smart. Granted we had circled down wind he still should have heard us. Jasper sent a wave of calm at him in an attempt to still his sobbing. I watched him relax a little. I looked to Jasper for conformation that he was stable enough not to lash out before I approached any closer.

Jacob pov:

Pixy and the blond who looks like he is in pain found me. I did not care she put her hand on my upper arm. I relaxed a little more and she threw her arms around me. I Savored her chill arms around me pretending for a few seconds that those arms belonged to my Edward.

Blond boy spoke then, "Look I'm sorry my brother is putting you through all this. I feel what it's doing to you and if you want I can make him pay for it." I growled at that even if Edward was hurting me I could not allow someone to hurt him.

" If that would help the Pack would have killed him already. Even if he doesn't want me It would hurt more if he were gone. There is a tradition in the case of an unrequited imprint. It is considered merciful should the Imprint go unrequited for a year and a day for The clan Lord to End his suffering. It is considered better that the wolf in question die. Wolves in an unrequited imprint will do anything in a vain attempt to earn the love of their mate? If he wanted Edward could make me do anything even endanger my own life or use me as a weapon to kill everyone around me." Alice gasped and let me go. I expected it I was not even worth the love of the center of my world. I started to slide deeper into the void that took the place of my heart.

So it took me by surprise when the blond boy lifted me bridle style from the ground and Pixy wrapped a warm blanket around me. I had not expected kindness. I think I passed out then. When I woke I was in a small cottage in a large bed. The leader of the Cullen clan was sitting in a chair beside my bed and I got the impression I was on suicide watch. I could feel restraints around my wrists and ankles.

"Jake, Alice tells me you imprinted but that the person you imprinted upon did not return the affection. She also told me that in order to get that person to care you would go so far as to end you're own life. I am afraid I can not allow that." Carlisle stated

I was crying again I had done that so much lately. Just then the object of my affection came into the room. My heart skipped a beat. There was no pity in his eyes as there was in the Doctor's only thinly veiled disgust. I looked away I could not let him see my tears he already did not want me. I could not let him see that it was ripping me apart. I could not let him see my this weak. " perhaps, you can get him to talk Edward, or at least get inside his head." Carlisle was leaving me alone with the one thing most dangerous to me.

Edward waited until Carlisle left before starting the assault on me. "I thought I told you to stay away. Looks like you can't even follow a request." I flinched knowing he was right and that I would have to pay. "How about a command? You tell me how to Get that wolf of yours to back off. I am tired of being drawn to the reservation to listen to you're fantasies and crying every night."

I bit back the tears again. But could not keep them out of my voice, "Can we at least be friends I won't ask for more but anything is better than this. Anything even death is better than summery dismissal."

I half expected to get punched for that. But instead I got a resigned sigh.

" So you mean all I have to do to quiet that wolf of yours is agree to be a friend?" he asked. " no strings attached just give you the bare minimum."

I answered softly. " It would ease some but not all of the pain and the pull on you would lessen." I did not add the rest but I think he heard any way. 'maybe then I will be able to survive the year and a day'

"What about the year and a day?" he chimed. I flashed on the tradition of mercy killing but did not speak. He considered my response. "total control you say." his eyes flashed evil ok then Jake you stick around through this fight. And until Bella agrees to marry me then you Disappear in return I will give you one night with me. Only one."

Slash goodness warning.

Edward climbed on to the bed with me with out any fore play or lube He stretched me roughly. I bit back a gasp of pain.. Before I was fully ready Edward slammed into me He was not going to be tender with me at all but at least I would have this to comfort me in the long lonely months and years to come.

All thought left my brain as he hit that bundle of nerves deep inside me and pleasure overtook the pain. I could not know in that instant that the gods decided That I had been tortured long enough. Edward grabbed my cock roughly jerking it in time with his violent thrusts. My orgasm came soon covering my chest and his hand he soon came inside me his venom laced semen cauterizing the internal damage.

End Slash

As I was drifting off in the post orgasmic haze part of an old death song sprung to mind and I muttered it to myself. " And if I die before I wake, How many ravens will my soul make, One crow sorrow two crows mirth, three crows a wedding and four crows a birth."

Edward snarled in my ear then. "How many ravens will you see, Mutt?" When will I learn even with his small kindnesses there is the pain that follows.

Alice pov:

I Saw Jacob again he was sitting under a tree watching Edward marry Bella tears in his eyes. He put his hand to his distended stomach. Then I heard A laughing voice in the vision but seemed as though no one else herd it as it sang a song I did not recognize. The song mentioned Ravens and I saw four sitting on a branch above Jacob. According to the voice four crows ment a birth. Then I saw the singer a half man half coyote he winked at me and my vision ended.

_________________________________________End________________________________________

The words to the song in the story are below

The song is by Gaia Consort I recommend you listen to it the group rocks

Ravens

If Raven called

Your name one night

Hey Mama

Hey nana hey na nay

Twelve more Ravens

Chant in time

Hey nana hey na hey

Death comes early

Death comes mean

Hey Mama

Hey nana hey na nay

But all Mama's children

Return to the Dreamtime

Hey Nana hey na hey

Yo Evohe Yo Evohe

Yo Evohe Yo Evohe

If I should die

Before I wake

Hey Mama

Hey nana hey na nay

How many Ravens

Would my soul make

Hey nana hey na hey

One crow sorrow

Two crows mirth

Hey Mama

Hey nana hey na nay

Three crows a wedding

And four crows birth

Hey nana hey na hey

Yo Evohe Yo Evohe

Yo Evohe Yo Evohe

We sing

Earth my body

Water my blood

Air my breath

And Fire my spirit

Earth my body

Water my blood

Mother may you take my

Body when it's cold

Earth my body

Water my blood

Air my breath

And Fire my spirit

Earth my body

Water my blood

Mother may you take my body

Shadow of a raven

Lands on a wire

Hey Mama

Hey nana hey na nay

Sun goes down

Like stone on fire

Hey nana hey na hey

Rhythm of the bone

The blood in the heart

Hey Mama

Hey nana hey na nay

Sings

Merry meet

And merry part

And merry meet again

Yo Evohe Yo Evohe

Yo Evohe Yo Evohe

We sing

Earth my body

Water my blood

Air my breath

And Fire my spirit

Earth my body

Water my blood

Mother may you take my

Body when it's cold

Earth my body

Water my blood

Air my breath

And Fire my spirit

Earth my body

Water my blood

Mother may you take my

Body when it's cold

Earth my body

Water my blood

Air my breath

And Fire my spirit

Earth my body

Water my blood

Mother may you take my body

Earth my body

Earth my body

Water my blood

Water my blood

Air my breath

Air my breath

And Fire my spirit

And Fire my spirit

Earth my body

Earth my body

Water my blood

Water my blood

Air my breath

Air my breath

And Fire my spirit

And Fire my spirit


	2. Blood

Blood

Warning Slash reference and Mpreg

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: many thanks to my Reviewers for encouraging my twisted mind. I feel so loved.

Radar sense like a light in the hollow, taste that fear in the dark

Every breath leaves a trace that I follow, I will catch every mark

Jacob POV:

I kept my word, the second I got the invitation I took off. Of course by then I was two and a half months pregnant. Luckily I had not started to show yet. I would have to leave soon anyway to hide my pregnancy from Edward. I was terrified He would steal my miracle The clan healer said I could form shift if I was careful.

I transformed and howled my pain to the moon. This was it I was leaving it all behind me in a vain effort to please my Edward. I stuck to the river following it to the headwaters. I slowed as I crossed into Canada I could feel the Void in my chest pulling me back to my recalcitrant mate.. I knew he did not want me. I found a dry cave and decided to call it home. I would start preparing for my baby. Maybe it would take my mind off the endless pain.

I shifted Back to Human form standing naked in the cave. I put my hand on my diminishing six-pack abs. Well, my little cub, Looks like its just you and me now" tears overwhelmed me then and I dropped to my knees.

Edward POV:

That filthy Mutt lied to me I feel as drawn to him as ever, even though I acted as his friend. I had been trying to ignore it for the most part. Alice and jasper were not speaking to me. They had even shut off their minds. All I got when I tried to focus on Alice was a strange Half man Half coyote laughing at me. With Jasper it was stranger he kept translating and retranslating his favorite song. (Blood by Gaia Consort) .

I was used to songs on repeat in Emmet's head I once spent six months listening to him sing The Gummy-bear song.

The thoughts that annoyed me most were Carlisle's he would not stop worrying about the stupid gay mutt. He would spend hours researching were-animal traditions, old legends, and the writings of an obscure American novelist.

On a better note my wedding was just three days away. Other than the randomness of the pull which had now moved north life was great. It had been two and a half months since the whole Me screwing the Mutt thing. I still think Jasper had a hand in that act of intense stupidity. Dog breath had kept his word accept for the Pull .

Jacob POV:

I went hunting this morning, when I got back after my unsuccessful hunt the second time in as many days I had failed to find game. There was a strange man cooking deer over a small fire. He stood as I approached the cave "Jake, I presume. The Clan Lord asked me to look after you. My name If Nodin Oberon" I was speechless for an instant Vizzi' already knew I was wandering?

The man was my height and obviously of the People he smelled like the forest. I could not help testing this stranger, " Vizzi' sent you? How is she?"

The man laughed, " I'll be sure to tell Him you think he is a girl."

I laughed too for the first time in a long time Maybe I could trust him, Oh please don't" I missed Edward deeply. His wedding was in three days. I had promised him I would stay away and let him have his happiness. I would have too but Nodin suggested with a glint of mischief in his eyes that we could go and stick to the shadows at a distance. Besides he reasoned it would end some of the loneliness.

Alice POV: I laughed quietly in my bedroom. I Saw Jacob again he was at the wedding with what looked like a date and the best part was Edward looked Jealous then as always seemed to happen of late the Coyote man filled my vision and winked at me before my vision ended abruptly. He seemed to get a kick out of it but It was getting a little old.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Song from this chapter

Blood

Scent is high on the wind tonight, I can taste you from here

Circle Downwind and out of sight, you won't notice I'm near

Twitch of fear as you move at the tree line, I take the weak and the small

Bare your eye teeth or beg me for more time, you won't slow me at all

No, the joy or the hate hardly matters – there is nothing but hunger in this

Rest a heartbeat and I'll get my teeth in blood

Radar sense like a light in the hollow, taste that fear in the dark

Every breath leaves a trace that I follow, I will catch every mark

Move and surely my sharp eye will see you, stop and I'll take you down

Joy of tooth in the bone and the gristle, blood alive in my mouth

Some will say there is safety in numbers, tell that myth to the edge of the herd

Leave the weak and I might even spare your blood

Wizened crone that is bent by the river, She wears a necklace of skulls

Better hope that if by chance you see her, She isn't washing your clothes

Not that seeing Her face really matters, No there's nothing at all we can do

Life begins as it all surely ends in blood


	3. Chapter 3

No Shadows

Disclaimer: I own my car and nothing else more is the pity.

Authors note: You get a treat short chapter earlier and me unemployed means sooner update. By the way did I mention reviews feed my muse. Well that and challenging myself to come up with a song each chapter. This song Is Also By Gaia Consort and is titled No Shadows

With no shadows on my eyes, I come to you

Moving closer to your light, closer

With no shackles on my mind, I move with you

Moving closer to your light, closer…

Jake POV:

We sat in the Shadows at the edge of the forest. Nodin was holding my hand half as moral support half as A way to keep me from running to Edward.. I couldn't fight the tears that came to my eyes as I saw Bella with my Edward. Carlisle wandered over with Esme.

I was a little put on edge when Esme touched my stomach I felt the urge to protect my cub, every instinct screamed Vampire not mate touching the place where my cub is bad must to destroy threat. I began to shake. Nodin placed A hand on my shoulder. And my panic subsided instantly.

The woman Hugged me " Congratulations Jake, Twins" I fainted.

Edward POV:

The seven realms of fluffy purple dragons! What is that mutt up to? First he has the nerve to show up here at my wedding with someone else. Then I feel all jealous that he has another man with him. I'm with Bella I cant be jealous of who ever is with the mutt, can I? What kind of sick twisted universe functions like this?

Wait where did they go?

Jacob POV:

Time passed quickly after the wedding Bella was pregnant too. Nodin and I grew closer. He let me cry on his shoulder many nights but understood that my heart would always belong to Edward weather my Edward wanted me or not.

I still missed him every second the smell of his skin. The smile he saved for Bella that I was able to steal the time I carried her. I missed his voice even when it was dripping with hatred. Most of all I missed what might have been. He had what he wanted I was simply a jealous wolf watching as his mate turned his back..

I was now Eight months pregnant, hunting had become nigh impossible at the six month mark. Nodin did most of the hunting though he only seemed to be gone from the cave for very short spans of time. I had a good pile of soft furs for my bed as did Nodin we even had some fox furs for the Twins. . I hade two large baskets for their beds. Everything was ready I just wished my mate was here.

For the firs time I thanked Coyote for his sick since of humor without which I would not have two children on the way. I prayed each night to Grandmother Spider to draw Edward to the Birth of our children. I had a haunting sensation that I would not survive the birth without him.

Alice POV:

I saw Jacob. He was in labor he needed Edward. Then instead of the laughing coyote-man I Saw a Gigantic spider she looked at me from the center of a web that covered the whole earth. " He need's his mate, my little one. If you can not bring his ate to him you come to him bring your mate he needs some connection to his mate or he will not live. Coyote will lead you go to the reservation first." my vision ended I grabbed Jasper's hand and the two of us left without a word I sent the Vision at Edward, well hurled is more like it.

As soon as We left our property we followed the spider's advice. We met Sam and the Man that Jake had brought to Edwards wedding I Extended my hand to him. "Coyote I presume" The man gave a mocking laugh just like the one that had been plaguing my visions of late.

"The one and only," he laughed but Jake calls me Nodin. I thought Calling myself wind was appropriate the wind and I are both tricky and difficult to catch. You must be Alice and Jasper Grandmother Spider said you would be coming to meet me" the whole time Sam had been staring slack jawed at The man.

"Brother Coyote I should have recognized you," Sam stammered to which the man smiled then burst into riotous laughter.

"You were not meant to," he laughed. "You should have seen your face it was absolutely priceless." With that Coyote beckoned to Jasper and I to follow him. We headed to Canada at top speed we had to get to Jacob in time.

Edward POV:

The spell was Broken, Bella was dead the Creature in my arms had killed her as she was being born I gave the baby to Rosalie to feed and walked toward may room. I was in a daze on my way back I heard a song from Alice's room.

Sometimes when I'm thinking I know that I'm thinking too much

So I head out to find some connection to things that I trust

I turn off the voice in the movie that's telling the tale

I silence the static and open myself to what's real

But it's not heaven that I'm looking for

I know that what we have right here is worth more

With no shadows on my eyes, I come to you

Moving closer to your light, closer

With no shackles on my mind, I move with you

Moving closer to your light, closer…

I knew then what had to be done the pain I felt now was nothing to the Pain I had inflicted on an innocent teenage boy. I had to find him and some how make it right I ran to my room and leapt out the window following the pull I felt growing stronger toward Canada. I had to get to my true mate my Jacob. Alice's vision slammed through my memory as I ran. Could I save him I had failed to save Bella from the ravages of one child could I save Jake from the ravaging of two?


	4. Drawing down the moon

Drawing Down the Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my car

Authors note: I am flattered and thrilled to know that I have so many readers. In the end it is for you that I write this however I wish to know if you want the whole story of the children's childhood in one story or would a sequel be better for you? I tried to make this chapter longer. 1664 words

Gaia softly turning - Luna never sleeping

Mama Moonlight heavy with a belly of dreams that's almost foaling

Jacob POV:

I was not expecting this. Pain lanced through me but it was not coming from my heart-void. The pain started in the pit of my stomach then rolled to my spine in a wave only to begin again ten minuets latter.. I had awakened in the wee hours of a cold morning. My mind at first did not comprehend what was happening. Alice was at my side as soon as I awakened she and Jasper arrived earlier in the night. Nodin awakened as the next wave hit more intense then the last.

I was quickly moved to the pile of furs Nodin slept on. He had insisted that when I went into labor I have my cubs on those furs. I was not entirely sure why. Alice sat behind me allowing me to lean on her as I sat in a half reclined position. Jasper crouched at the entrance on guard. Nodin knelt at the fire sterilizing a knife. I whimpered as another pain hit. Nodin called Jasper over and handed him a smoldering sage bundle I had brought for the Birthing ceremony, and a feather. He instructed Jasper in proper smudging Telling Jasper to Project a calming aura and move clockwise around the cave. It seemed I was going to have a very traditional birth. I realized then that Nodin had painted a medicine wheel on the ceiling over his pile of furs. My children would be born in a sacred space.

Nodin knelt beside me and asked Alice to move back so that I was Lying on my back with my head on her lap. He apologized for not having pain killers to give me. But told me to try to see Edward in the Medicine wheel over my body. I pictured Edward smiling at me like he had at Bella. Telling me that he loved me and that I would be alright. I allowed all my focus to center on this picture. I did not notice that Jasper had to be asked to use his teeth to get to the twins. I was lost in the Image of my beloved. The first baby was pulled from inside me. Alice Sighed "She is Beautiful, Jake. " The second Child was pulled from within me and Nodin gasped. I looked over at the man as he starred into the too intelligent Brown eyes. "Jake do you mind if I give the first name to your Youngest child?" I did not mind usually my mate would have a hand in the Naming but Edward was not here. My wolfish healing had already sealed my stomach. In a few more hours I would have my figure back. I nodded Nodin had taken care of me he deserved at least one request.

" Little girl I name you Mai" I looked to Alice then.

"Go on Alice could you give her a middle name?" I asked, "after all you are her Godmother."

Alice thought a moment " I suggest Raine spelled R-A-I-N-E it means council in German. If I am not mistaken the name Mai means coyote"

Jasper held my eldest daughter. I considered a moment then asked him to give my eldest daughter her middle name. I named Jasper my youngest child's godfather. " I suggest Matilda it to is German and means powerful battler."

I smiled then. "Well then I name my eldest daughter Sinopa Matilda Cullen. I name my youngest daughter Mai Raine Cullen." Nodin handed Mai to Alice at my pronouncement.

" I have one last request, Jacob Black," Nodin laughed. " You take good care of these girls I have waited a very long time for Mai Raine to be born. " with that he vanished with a peal of laughter.

Alice had brought bottles for the twins. She fed Mai and I fed Sinopa Jasper had gone out to get a fresh kill for me.

"Fox Powerful battler and Coyote council? How did you arrive at those names?" My Edward was leaning against the mouth of the cave. Alice growled.

Jasper POV:

I went out to get Jake some breakfast I was sure he needed it. I caught the scent of a bear not far away and took off after it then I caught another scent. Edward! I tracked the Scent until it became clear it was headed to Jake's cave. I ran as fast as I could I had no Idea what Edward would do as far as I was concerned he was a loose cannon. Such things are deadly if left unsecured. I arrived to find Jake looking in shock but holding the girls in his arms. Alice was crouched in front of the wolf and his cubs Edward was crouched in the opening of the cave.

I needed to get to them, but how. " Alice , Their my children." Edward snarled. I took that moment of divided focus to full advantage coming in from behind. In the mean time Jake had put the twins in their baskets tucking furs tight around them. He leapt to his feet when I tackled Edward. Forgetting that he was still not fully healed from the birth of the girls. No sooner was he up then he crumbled to the cave floor. Alice turned seeing that I had Edward pined. She knelt next to Jacob who was gasping on the ground holding his bleeding stomach he had reopened his wound.

Edward managed to get free as I tried to assess if Jake was alright he flew to Jake's side. I am not sure what I expected but I did not expect Edward to grab the knife heat it and use it to cauterize the wound. He then asked Alice for one of the furs from the pile nearest the back of the cave. He threw it over Jake and kept whispering that he was sorry. At that moment the twins let out cries of frustration. Edward went to them Alice an I were too stunned to stop him. As He picked up first one basket then the other he set them on the pile of furs then picked up Jake and laid him down on the furs next to them. He laid on the other side.

Alice unfroze first. "Edward? Does this mean you are finaly excepting Jacob as your mate?"

Jacob POV:

My Edward was with me but I was still unsure of my place. Was he just here because of the twins pull on their other daddy? My mind spun down paths well worn by my doughts and fears. Then Edward began to sing softly a song I recognized in part because it was by a Band I liked.

"Gaia softly turning - Luna never sleeping

Mama Moonlight heavy with a belly of dreams that's almost foaling

Night bloom take me under - Night skin taste of wonder

Night kiss stir the hunger, lapping the dark with tongues of silver

So much time we circle the sky with one wing beating

Looking for a light that's true

All our lives we're chasing the night like it's never ending

You the Sun and I the moon"

" I never ment to come between you and Bella" I whispered

Edward sighed then. "There is so much I regret about the past few months and there are many things I will never forgive myself for. I give you my life do with it as you as will."

I was overjoyed," oh Edward, all I want is to know you care."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Full text of Drawing down the moon

The artist is Gia consort again

Can you tell I love the band?

Gaia softly turning - Luna never sleeping

Mama Moonlight heavy with a belly of dreams that's almost foaling

Night bloom take me under - Night skin taste of wonder

Night kiss stir the hunger, lapping the dark with tongues of silver

So much time we circle the sky with one wing beating

Looking for a light that's true

All our lives we're chasing the night like it's never ending

You the Sun and I the moon

Raise your chalice higher - Push my blade in deeper

Sweet your tongue on mine like the fruit of a tree that's always blooming

Huntress bring us visions - Cleansing fire within us

Stoke the pounding dark with the fire of stars all cast in shadow

So much time we circle the sky with one wing beating

Looking for a light that's true

All our lives we're chasing the night like it's never ending

You the Sun and I the moon

Once in the month in a place made secret

Better for us all if the moon is full

Naked in the rites to show our freedom

Free is the love that we offer too

Ours is the ecstasy of being

Walking in the beauty of the great green Earth

Ours is the touching of the mystery

Ours the experience of death and birth

Ours is the liberating voice of nature

Knowing that there isn't any more than this

Ours the ritual of love and pleasure

Ours the delivery of the five fold kiss

Drawing down the moon. Drawing down the moon.

Drawing down the moon. Drawing down the moon.

So much time we circle the sky with one wing beating

Looking for a light that's true

All our lives we chase the night like it's never ending

You the Sun and I the Moon


End file.
